megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Master Gallery
A visual browsing guide of all illustrated Robot Masters on the wikia, both canon and fanon, listed in alphabetical order. All Robot Master characters from every era are allowed here, though naturally it would be assumed they would belong to the Mega Man Classic series. Please feel free to add your very own Robot Master characters to this list and continue to expand it; however, keep in mind that regular enemy units (such as the infamous Mets) don't count as Robot Masters — they are simply regular robots. However, Met Man would be considered a Robot Master. For ease of use, Stardroids also count as Robot Masters. A No Image.png|Absolute Zero Man Acid Man.png|Acid Man Aiming.png|Aiming Man Air Man.png|Air Man Aircon Man.gif|Aircon Man No Image.png|Alien Man Amethyst Woman Portrait.png|Amethyst Woman No Image.png|Analog Woman Anti-Matter Man Rough Draft.jpg|Anti-Matter Man Aparo Woman (Redesign).png|Aparo Woman Apollo.png|Apollo Aqua Man.png|Aqua Man Aquarius.png|Aquarius Arcade Man.png|Arcade Man No Image.png|Archman Aries.png|Aries Astro Man.png|Astro Man No Image.png|Awesome Man B Four Generals.png|Balance Baron batterbolt.png|Baron Battlerbot Baroque.png|Baroque Barrel Man.png|Barrel Man No Image.png|Beam Man Bell.png|Bell Bit Man Sprite.gif|Bit Man No Image.png|Blackjack Man Blade Man MM3PC Sprite.gif|Blade Man Blitz Man (2).png|Blitz Man Blizzard Man.png|Blizzard Man Bomb Man.jpg|Bomb Man Bond Man Manga.jpg|Bond Man No Image.png|Boom Man Boomerang Man.png|Boomer Man No Image.png|Bounce Woman Brick Man.png|Brick Man Bright Man.png|Bright Man MMBA BSoda Man.png|BSoda Man Bubble Man.png|Bubble Man No Image.png|Build Man Burn Man.png|Burn Man Burner Man.png|Burner Man Burst Man.jpg|Burst Man C MMENCircuitMan.PNG|Cable Man Caffeine Man.png|Caffeine Man No Image.png|Camera Man Cancel Man.jpg|Cancel Man Cancer.png|Cancer Candyman.jpg|Candy Man Capricorn.png|Capricorn No Image.png|Cavalry Man Cave Man.png|Cave Man Cayenne Rough Draft.jpg|Cayenne Centaur Man.png|Centaur Man No Image.png|Century Man Cephalopod man.png|Cephalopod Man Charge Man.png|Charge Man Mm6 knightman.gif|Charon Chillman.png|Chill Man Chloris Man.png|Chloris Man MMPUChopMan.png|Chop Man Snakemansprite chrysopelea.png|Chrysopelea Man Chunk.jpg|Chunk Man Cleaver.jpg|Cleaver Man Clock Men.gif|Clock Men No Image.png|Clockwork Cloud Man.jpg|Cloud Man Clown Man.png|Clown Man No Image.png|Cog Man Cold Man.png|Cold Man Compass Man.gif|Compass Man Concrete Man.jpg|Concrete Man Copy Duo.png|Copy Duo Copy Nein.png|Copy Nein Copy Ocho.png|Copy Ocho Copy Quartet.png|Copy Quartet Copy Quintet.png|Copy Quintet Copy Septus.png|Copy Septus Copy Sextant.png|Copy Sextant Copy Solo.png|Copy Solo Copy Trio.png|Copy Trio Crash Man.png|Crash Man Crystal Man.png|Crystal Man Cut Man.jpg|Cut Man Cutter Man.png|Cutter Man Cyber Man.jpg|Cyber Man D Dangan Man.png|Dangan Man Bullet Man Dark Forte Sprite Left.png|Dark Forte Demolition Man.jpg|Demolition Man Dig Man Rough Draft.jpg|Dig Man Dimentio Man Portrait.png|Dimentio Man Dive Man.png|Dive Man Dog Man image.jpg|Dog Man No Image.png|Douse Man Barnacle bone set.png|DreadBone Man Dreidel Man Spritesheet.png|Dreidel Man No Image.png|Drej Man Drillman.png|Drill Man Dust Man.png|Dust Man Dyna Man.png|Dyna(mite) Man Dynamo Man.png|Dynamo Man E Edamame Man.png|Edamame Man Edamame Man Mayhem 1.jpg|Edamame Man Eel Man.png|Eel Man Elec Man.jpg|Elec Man No Image.png|Electro Man No Image.png|Empty Man Energy Man.png|Energy Man ERIS.jpg|Eris Extermination Man.png|Extermination Man F No Image.png|Feline Woman Fire Man.jpg|Fire Man Flame Man.png|Flame Man Flare Man.png|Flare Man MMENSolarMan.PNG|Flare Man Flash Man.png|Flash Man Mega Meets Friction.png|Flasher Man No Image.png|Flat Man Flounder Man Rough Draft 1.jpg|Flounder Man Flurry.jpg|Flurry Man Freeze Man.jpg|Freeze Man No Image.png|Fright Man Frog Man.png|Frog Man Frost Man.png|Frost Man Robot Masters.png|Fujin Man Playing Favorites.png|Funnel Man No Image.png|Fusion One G Galaxy Man.jpg|Galaxy Man Garbage Man.jpg|Garbage Man Gaseous Man Rough Draft.jpg|Gaseous Man Gemini.png|Gemini Gemini Man.png|Gemini Man Giga Man 10.png|Giga Man No Image.png|Glacier Man Gladius Man.png|Gladius Man Gold Man.png|Gold Man Four Generals.png|Gothic Grape Man.png|Grape Man Gravity Man.png|Gravity Man Grenade Man.png|Grenade Man Ground Man.png|Ground Man No Image.png|Guard Man Guitar Man.JPG|Guitar Man Gust Man.png|Gust Man Guts Man.jpg|Guts Man Gyro Man.png|Gyro Man H No Image.png|Habanero Harpy Woman.png|Harpy Woman Harvest Man.png|Harvest Man Heart Man.png|Heart Man MMPU Heat Man.PNG|Heat Man Horn Man.png|Horn Man HorrorMan.png|Horror Man No Image.png|Hot Woman Hunts Man.png|Hunts Man No Image.png|Hydro Man Hylid Man.png|Hylid Man I Icicle Man Portrait.png|Icicle Man No Image.png|Ignite Man Inferno.jpg|Inferno Man J Jalapeño.png|Jalapeño JetManMMUArt.png|Jet Man Jewel Man.jpg|Jewel Man Junk Man.jpg|Junk Man Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter K Kasei.jpg|Kasei No Image.png|Kero Man Robot Masters.png|Kipuka Man No Image.png|Kitsune Woman No Image.png|Kronecker Man L Lamp Man.png|Lamp Man No Image.png|Lantern Man MMENLaunchMan.PNG|Launch Man Leech Man.png|Leech Man No Image.png|Lilly Woman No Image.png|Liquid Man Liquid Man Rough Draft.jpg|Liquid Man No Image.png|Litling Cloe No Image.png|Litling Miyako No Image.png|Lunar Man M Macubass image.jpg|Macubass Mail Man Rough Draft.jpg|Mail Man Mantis.jpg|Mantis Marine.png|Marine Man No Image.png|Millenium Man No Image.png|Mine Man No Image.png|Meru Man No Image.png|Mobile Man No Image.png|Motor Man Motor Man Portrait.png|Motor Man No Image.png|Music Man N Nanite Man.png|Nanite Man Nimbus.jpg|Nimbus Man No Image.png|Ninja 'Dillo Mk2 Nuke.png|Nuke Man Nunchaku Man.png|Nunchaku Man O P Pacer.GIF|Pacer Paint Man clear.png|Paint Man Panda Man.png|Panda Man Panda Man Mayhem 2.jpg|Panda Man Paprika Scovillain.png|Paprika Pasilla Rough Draft 1.jpg|Pasilla Pendulum Man.png|Pendulum Man Peppercorn Rough Draft.jpg|Peppercorn Plunger Man.png|Plunger Man Poison Man.png|Poison Man Four Generals.png|Polka Robot Masters.png|Potato Man MMENPropaneMan.PNG|Propane Man Robot Masters.png|Psyche Man No Image.png|Push Man Q MMENQuartzMan.PNG|Quartz Man No Image.png|Quiver Man R Rana Man.png|Rana Man No Image.png|Reich Man No Image.png|Rocket Man No Image.png|Rook Man No Image.png|Rotor Man RoulletteWoman_image.png|Roulette Woman Rush Man.png|Rush Man S Sabre Man Portrait.png|Sabre Man Robot Masters.png|Sagitta Woman Sail Man Rough Draft.jpg|Sail Man Sal Man Rough Draft.jpg|Sal Man Satyr Man Portrait.png|Satyr Man Shammy Man Rough Draft.jpg|Shammy Man Shield Man.png|Shield Man No Image.png|Shifter No Image.png|Shockman Shouwakusei.jpg|Shouwakusei Singularity Man Rough Draft.jpg|Singularity Man Robot Masters.png|Slice Woman Snow Man.png|Snow Man Solid Man Rough Draft.jpg|Solid Man Split Man Rough Draft.jpg|Split Man Squidman.png|Squid Man Stagnant Man Rough Draft 2.jpg|Stagnant Man Staticman.jpg|Static Man No Image.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man No Image.png|Stun Woman Submarine Man Portrait.png|Submarine Man MMENSubzeroMan.PNG|Subzero Man Sugar Man.jpg|Sugar Man No Image.png|Supermegahyperultra Man No Image.png|Surf Man Synth.PNG|Synth T Talon Man Rough Draft.jpg|Talon Man Four Generals.png|Techno Temperatureman.jpg|Temperature Man Tempo.png|Tempo No Image.png|Thermo Man No Image.png|Thresher No Image.png|Thruster Man Thunderman.JPG|Thunder Man No Image.png|Tin Top Man Tinman.png|Tinman Tippe Man Rough Draft.jpg|Tippe Man No Image.png|Titanium Man Tolley Man.png|Tolley Man No Image.png|Tomars Man No Image.png|Toxic Man No Image.png|Toy Man Traffic Man.png|Traffic Man No Image.png|Trap Man Robot Masters.png|Tremor Man Triangle Man Rough Draft.jpg|Triangle Man No Image.png|Trojan Man No Image.png|Tunnel Woman No Image.png|Twin Men No Image.png|Twist Man V No Image.png|Vapor Man Vine Man Portrait.png|Vine Man Robot Masters.png|Virgo Woman No Image.png|Virus Bomber Men No Image.png|Virus Man MMENVulcanMan.PNG|Vulcan Man W Web Man.png|Web Man No Image.png|Wicked Man MMENWolfMan.PNG|Wolf Man Worm Man 3.png|Worm Man Worm Man Mayhem 2.jpg|Worm Man Wreck Man Rough Draft.jpg|Wreck Man X Xeno Man.png|Xeno Man Y Yokozuna Man.jpg|Yokozuna Man Z Zetnen image.jpg|Zetnen No Image.png|Zeus Man Zinka.jpg|Zinka No Image.png|Zodiac Men Category:Characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Galleries